fossilfandomcom-20200214-history
Miguel Telles Antunes
Miguel Telles Antunes (born in January 11th 1937) is a Portuguese palaeontologist. He is specialized, among other things, in dinosaur palaeontology. He is currently associated with many institutions, including Faculdade de Ciência e Tecnologia of Universidade Nova de Lisboa, Academia das Ciências de Lisboa and Museu da Lourinhã. The theropod dinosaur Lourinhanosaurus antunesi was dedicated to him. Author of many papers including: ANTUNES, M.T. (1976) Dinossáurios eocretácicos de Lagosteiros , Ciências da Terra 1:1-35. ANTUNES, M.T. (1984). Novas pistas de Dinossáurios no cretácico inferior- Discussão. Comunicações dos Serviços Geológicos de Portugal. 70(1): 123-4. ANTUNES, M.T. (1986). Sobre a história da Paleontologia em Portugal. Memórias da Academia de Ciências de Lisboa. II: 773-814. ANTUNES, M. T. (1992) - Sobre a História da Paleontologia em Portugal (ca. 1919-1980). História e Desenvolvimento da Ciência em Portugal no séc. XX . Publicações do II Centenário da Academia das Ciências de Lisboa, p. 1003-1026, 18 fig. Antunes, M. Telles, (1989). Sobre a História do Ensino da Geologia em Portugal. Comunicações dos Serviços Geológicos de Portugal, 75: 127-160. ANTUNES, M.T. (1998). A new Upper Jurassic Paulchoffatiid Multituberculate (Mammalia) from Pai Mogo, Portugal / and a few comments on Walter Georg Kühne. Memórias da Academia de Ciências de Lisboa. 37:125-153. ANTUNES, M.T. (1999). Dinossauros e Portugal: Dois casos menos conhecidos. Ciências da Terra 13. ANTUNES, M.T. (1999). Veiga Ferreira e a Paleontologia em Portugal. Ciências da Terra (UNL), No. 13:157-167. ANTUNES, M. Telles (2000) Paleontologia e Portugal. Colóquio/ Ciência/ Revista de Cultura Científica, 25: 54 - 75, 50 fig. Fundação Calouste Gulbenkian, Lisboa. ANTUNES, M.T. (2001) The earliest illustration of Dinosaur footprints. Proceedings of the INHIGEO Meeting, Portugal, 2001. XXX ANTUNES, M.T. & SIGOGNEAU-RUSSELL, D. (1991). Nouvelles données sur les Dinosaures du Crétacé supérieur du Portugal. C.R. Acad. Sci. Paris. 313(II): 113-119. ANTUNES, M.T. & SIGOGNEAU-RUSSELL, D. (1992). La faune de petits dinosaures du Crétacé terminal portugais. Comunicações dos Serviços Geológicos de Portugal, 78(1): 49-62. ANTUNES, M.T. & SIGOGNEAU-RUSSELL, D. (1995). O Cretácico terminal português e o seu contributo para o esclarecimento da extinção dos dinossauros. Memórias da Academia das Ciências de Lisboa. 35: 131-144. ANTUNES, M.T. & SIGOGNEAU-RUSSELL, D. (1996). Le Crétacé terminal portugais et son apport au problème de l’extinction des dinosaures. Bulletin du Muséum National d’Histoire Naturelle, 4 ser., 18(4): 595-606. MATEUS, O. & ANTUNES, M.A. 2003. A New Dinosaur Tracksite in the Lower Cretaceous of Portugal. Ciências da Terra (UNL), 15: 253-262. ANTUNES, M.T. & MATEUS, O. 2003. Dinosaurs of Portugal. C. R. Palevol, 2: 77-95. MATEUS, O. & ANTUNES, M.T. 2001. Draconyx loureiroi, a new Camptosauridae (Dinosauria: Ornithopoda) from the Late Jurassic of Lourinhã, Portugal. Annales de Paleontologie, 87(1): 61-73. Ricqles, A. DE, Mateus, O., Antunes, M. Telles & Taquet, P. 2001. Histomorphogenesis of embryos of Upper Jurassic Theropods from Lourinhã (Portugal). Comptes rendus de l'Académie des sciences — Série IIa — Sciences de la Terre et des planètes. 332(10): 647-656. MATEUS, O., ANTUNES, M.T. & TAQUET, P. 2001. Dinosaur ontogeny: The case of Lourinhanosaurus (Late Jurassic, Portugal). Journal of Vertebrate Paleontology, 21 (Suppl. 3): 78A. MATEUS, I., MATEUS, H., ANTUNES, M.T, MATEUS, O., TAQUET, P. RIBEIRO, V. & MANUPPELLA, G. 1997. Upper jurassic theropod dinosaur embryos from Lourinhã (Portugal). Memórias da Academia de Ciências de Lisboa. 37: 101-110. MATEUS, I., MATEUS, H., TELLES ANTUNES, M., MATEUS, O., TAQUET, P., RIBEIRO, V. & MANUPPELLA, G. 1997. Couvée, œufs et embryons d'un Dinosaure Théropode du Jurassique de Lourinhã (Portugal). C.R Acad. Sci. Paris, Sciences de la terre et des planètes, 325: 71-78. Category:Portuguese paleontologists